


On a Midnight Clear

by groffiction



Category: Druk | Another Round (2020), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Cuddles, Dark Elf Will, Druk spoilers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Having sex on a church organ (at some point), Knotting, M/M, Martin is precious and Will will kill anyone who tries to hurt him, Omega Martin, Possessive Will, Prey to lovers to mates, Priest Will, Vampirism, Was going to be a oneshot but it took off, Will Graham's Dogs love soft boy Martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve and Martin is starting over. Still raw over a broken marriage, away from his kids, and everything he’s ever known, he is painfully lonely. So, when he enters a church in the middle of WolfTrap, Virginia, during the midnight hour, and a Priest who is not what he seems comes and finds him, offering him peace of mind and company, Martin readily accepts the invitation.What happens later is definitely not what he expected…. But, he’s definitely not complaining.
Relationships: Martin (Druk)/Will Graham, Martin/Will Graham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	On a Midnight Clear

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a oneshot but it grew legs. I blame my Discord babes, as well as watching Druk with them. There will be spoilers from the movie. So if you haven't watched it yet, DO IT. This is completely AU, so despite the setting of where this takes place, there is not going to be any Hannibal at this point (unless people want him thrown into the mix later). I just wanted poor Martin to have a caring Dom in his life. And of course, you guys know me, I love a/b/o. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

1.

The church was a place of solace, or so Martin thought as he entered it’s cavernous entrance. The Omega huffed out a deep sigh, absently stomping his feet on a well used, but clean matt near the doors. After taking a quick scenting of the air around, hazel eyes taking in the lighting of dim lit candles, pews pristinely kept past the foyer, he moved further in. He detected scents of cinnamon, incense, perhaps pumpkin spice. It smelled homey enough, like freshly baked Christmas cookies or Coffee cake. 

Feeling a stab of hunger and longing for his old home back in Denmark, Martin continued in, eyes misting slightly. That home was no longer a home, and hadn’t been for a long time. Pulling his thoughts away from the crushing emotions, he bit his lip and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. The altar in front of him was regal, but not overly so, decorations of Christmas placed around with care. The Nativity scene near the empty choir stage. Making his way down the rows of what seemed like endless pews, he noted various works of art hanging on every wall, depicting various saints and biblical figures, and above him had windows of stained glass art showing similar, holy scenes.

Feeling more comforted that he was in a safe space, the Omega sat down not far from the altar, noting with more ease that he was mostly alone. A soft thrum coming from an organ near the stage washed over his frayed senses, beautiful in it’s melody. 

Not being one of a religious sort, Martin had wandered in here with only the intent to find peace on a lonely and cold winter’s night. He was indifferent to most churches, mostly thinking the owners were hypocrites often enough to make him cringe. There had been only one or two in his past that seemed legit. He wasn’t so sure about this one.

If there was such a thing as God, then perhaps he might show him mercy for his various sins.

Or, perhaps he would be left alone.

The pew he sat in was comfortable enough, but there were no bibles anywhere to be seen, nor hymnal pamphlets. Before he could pursue that odd piece of information, a door opened to the side of him, near a large decorated Christmas tree. Bowing his head to keep from any interaction, not wanting to be bothered - or to bother anyone, Martin mimicked the prayer pose of submission.

Closing his eyes, he tried to push away all of the heartache of the past and present, the despair he felt, the anger. It was difficult, being a softer Omega than most. He’d always felt emotions more strongly than others, even if he’d closed himself off for the better part of eight years. Perhaps it had been a protection mechanism, saving himself from the heartache of actually feeling, but he knew now that without a doubt it had been a stupid decision. Not one he had ever been conscious of. 

If he had, Martin wasn’t sure if he would have had the strength to change things. Drinking had helped at first, but then the downwards spiral had not necessarily cost him his marriage, but had helped put a nail into the coffin. He knew it was wrong to feel so guilty, for it wasn’t necessarily his fault that his wife had cheated on him, but he couldn’t help feeling it. The What If’s had nearly destroyed him after the divorce had been settled. 

So, he’d moved to the United States, away from the country of his birth, away from his sins, and his past. He still kept in touch with his sons, but they had always loved their mother more than him, and he didn’t hate them for it. How could he?

Tears gathered in his eyes, making it hard to stay strong in this place of hope and peace.

### 

The man who had entered the area near the Omega, gently closed the door behind him, black priest robes billowing around him as he quietly made his way to the altar. With a small, playful smirk, the priest kept his back to the man in the front pew, making a sign that was not the sign of the cross. Licking his blood red lips, tongue brushing over sharp, white fangs, the priest scented the air with interest.

An Omega… smelling of despair, guilt, and sadness.

How delightful.

It wasn’t very often that prey came into his home, off the beaten road, deep in the heart of WolfTrap, Virginia. He’d already hunted that night, so perhaps this prey he could take his time with, play with. Mold, shape, devour, it was all the same to the Alpha. His gift of empathy helped draw prey in. Perhaps this lonely human might be a break in the boredness of his endless span of life?

Intrigued by perhaps a new toy, the Priest murmured a soft spell that sounded like a prayer, his voice like music, but still rough from disuse. His servants of the dark now gone, understanding their master’s wish to be alone with his prey, the doors to his home locked and bolted in silence, the creature debated what to do next.

The Omega did not stir from where he was sitting, hands steepled in prayer, but his emotions leaked everywhere, so deep and sorrowful. With a soft sigh, the Priest left the altar and turned towards the man. Forcing himself to move slowly, and less gracefully, the creature sat down a few feet away from the human, not wanting to startle him. The man’s scent changed slightly to have notes of anxiety at being in another person’s presence. 

Poor little thing, figuratively speaking. Though the man was in such a submissive pose, at rest, Will could tell that he was tall, maybe even a bit taller than him. From what he could tell, the man was handsome in an old world sort of way, skin pale and slightly reddened from the cold outside clinging to his long fingers. Silver mixed in with dark blonde locks showed the Omega’s footprint in the world, but Will figured he wasn’t above his mid fifties, certainly not sixty. 

Again he covertly scented the man, noting that he was calming a bit in his presence, but still leaking a bunch of pained emotions. It was almost as intoxicating as it was so very sad. This poor, poor man.

_What has the world done to you, little one?_ Will found himself wondering.

All alone in this world. It wasn’t hard for Will to discern that the man was indeed alone, and dealing with deep set angst, old wounds reopened to mix with the new. Something deep within the dark creature felt a slight twinge of sympathy. Without turning to the man beside him, Will murmured softly, “Pardon me for breaking your solace and respite, but I couldn’t help noticing a troubled mind when I see one. If you wish to unburden yourself to someone other than God with your troubles, I am a good listener.”

For a long moment Martin didn’t respond, trying to control his emotions. But, then he found himself saying hoarsely, upper lip trembling with the effort to keep from sobbing, “I am alone, Father.” His voice wavered at the end. Such a simple phrase, but full of deep agony.

It sent both chills and heat up and down Will’s spine, making him ache. He wanted to both destroy and rebuild this gorgeous, tortured man, but also care for him, pet him, cherish him. Strange. He hadn’t felt such desires for any human in a long time. What was it about this poor lost Omega that tugged at his feelings so? Perhaps it was the agony he could almost taste in the back of his throat coming off of the man. Or maybe his empathy was going off the deep end. It had been known to happen from time to time, but not in the past century.

Intrigued, Will said nothing for a moment, giving the man time to get his emotions in check. When he still said nothing, Will murmured softly, “You are not alone. Or at least, not anymore. I am here with you. I know that does not count for something, for we are both strangers to eachother, but know that I speak truth in that I understand your pain.”

“How could you?” Martin asked helplessly, losing the battle with tears at this point. They escaped his eyes and trickled down his cheeks like salt water creeks being fed by overflowing lakes after a rain.

Martin felt a gentle touch on the nape of his neck, fingers cool and soothing on his clammy, flushed skin. His hair was damp, but the Priest didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he let out an embarrassing keen at the feel of the other man’s fingers lightly applying pressure there. And then the Priest gentled him further by stroking underneath his long locks, dipping under his coat and sweater. 

Will murmured softly, feeling reminiscent to days past long ago when he had been human, before he’d been turned, “I know many things about people. We’ve all been through difficult times, little one. I, too, have had my share of heartache and pain. Loneliness.”

“Did… did God help you overcome it?” Martin asked, though it came out with more sarcasm than he’d like.

Those fingers kept rubbing gentle circles at his nape. The touch felt so good, even though it came from a stranger. Perhaps he had been incredibly touch starved and hadn’t realized it. 

“If I were a certain kind of Priest, I would say yes. But, I am not that type of Priest,” Will admitted with a slight smile.

“What kind of Priest are you?” Martin licked his lips, turning to finally face the Priest to look at him. 

Will met his eyes, smile turning into a grin. “Let me show you….” Then he pulled his fingers away from the Omega’s neck and held out his hand for him to take. “Come with me, little one….”

Swallowing thickly, Martin felt deep set lust and longing pool into his groin for the first time in a long time. He knew what that look meant. He might be out of touch with a lot of things, but he wasn’t so blind as to see what hunger and desire looked like. The man was looking at him as if he were the most beautiful thing on this earth. And for some reason, he ignored the alarm bells going off in his mind, wanting to not be alone. All he wanted was to be with someone, even if it was for just a one night stand. He ached so badly. Needed someone to hold him, make him feel loved, just for a moment.

Taking in a deep breath, catching the smell of forests and iron, the Omega reached out and took the Priest’s hand.

### 

“What is your name, darling?” Will asked softly as he led the human up a long winding stairs in the back of the church. 

“Martin,” The Omega answered shyly, feeling more unease as time passed.

Before he could talk himself out of this, the Priest said softly, “Martin. It suits you. You may call me Will.” 

Feeling more at ease, now having a name to go with the strange but beautiful Priest, Martin let himself be led into an upstairs corridor where it looked much like a wood cabin like apartment, complete with wood beams overhead and great windows showing the night sky and forest below. Martin caught sight of several dogs milling around in various beds, wagging their tails as their master came into view. Feeling a bunch of anxiety melt away at the sight of them, trusting animals more than humans, Martin met with them as Will went into the kitchen area. 

Will smiled genuinely when he came out of the kitchen, spying the Omega on the floor with his dogs cuddled around him, wagging their tails happily at the attention. Perhaps… this Omega was his One? 

His dogs were very suspicious of strangers, regardless of mentality or otherwise, so to see them so relaxed and happy around Martin was definitely nice to see. As well as astonishing. His most skittish dog, Buster, was already sitting in Martin’s lap, showing his belly for rubs. Winston came over to rub against Will’s leg before heading back over to Martin for pets. Will gently commanded them to let the poor man breathe, and the dogs whined, but did as they were told. Martin was smiling now, and the scent coming off of him was delicious. 

Safe, warm, even happy.

God, those pheromones were mouth-watering. Where as before, when Martin smelled good even unhappy and despairing, he smelled even better now. 

What a dilemma for Will.

Will handed Martin a mug of hot tea, figuring it would calm the Omega further. Will wasn’t one to drug his prey, no matter what. His prey might not be willing during death, but they were always willing through sex and amusements. He’d even had a few willing to be bitten.

But, something deep inside Will balked at the idea of killing this Omega.. Whereas before he had been debating a plan of enjoying this Omega for a mere dalliance before disposing of him, now Will felt physically ill even thinking of that. Curious.

The more he was around Martin, he was feeling more attached.

If this man was not his One, then what was he? Of course, Will would not know the truth until he’d tasted Martin’s blood. 

Martin sniffed the mug curiously, before relaxing when he smelled nothing but Chamomile. 

“Your dogs are very sweet,” Martin commented after a moment of letting his tea cool enough for him to drink it.

“They don’t react well to strangers, even if they are well trained. They seem to like you, so that’s good. Otherwise, if my dogs didn’t like you, I’d have to ask you to leave,” Will admitted, drawing a bigger smile from Martin.

“I’ve always loved animals, but my family never kept any. Just didn’t have the time for them,” Martin explained, and some of the sadness and despair tinged the Omega’s scent again.

Feeling a strange urge to make those scents go away, regardless of how delicious they had once smelled, Will offered softly, “Well, you are welcome to visiting rights whenever you feel the need to. You aren’t looking to adopt one, are you? Because if you are, I’d say Buster and Winston are off limits, but the rest you could pick from if you are interested.”

The sadness and despair left swiftly and Martin chuckled softly. “Visiting rights I might take you up on. I don’t live far from here and I would love to have the simple company with them. As for keeping one… that I will have to think on.”

“Of course,” Will murmured. After their tea was drained, Will asked, “Would you like something stronger?”

“I’d best not, but thank you,” Martin declined softly, admitting, “I am trying to stay away from alcohol for a while.”

Will grunted in understanding, reaching over to squeeze the Omega’s hand gently. He knew what alcoholism was like. If this man hadn’t been a recovering alcoholic, something had happened in his past to make him leery of it. Not pressing the issue, Will took up the empty mugs and came back with ice water instead. 

They sat in companionable silence, sipping their ice water and enjoying the quiet rustles of the dogs around them. Finally, Will reached over on impulse and carded his fingers through Martin’s hair. It was as soft and silky as he’d imagined. He smiled slightly when Martin practically melted under his touch. Poor thing was severely touch starved.

Martin let out a pleased whine before he asked hesitantly, “You said you were going to show me what kind of Priest you were?”

“Yes, if you still want me to,” Will purred huskily. The Alpha within him reached the surface and let out a soothing rumble of interest.

“Please,” Martin whispered, swallowing thickly and turning to look at Will. 

Will leaned in and kissed him ever so gently, showing complete and utter control over his inner Alpha. But, in truth, inside he was a mess, wanting to claim this man more than he’d ever wanted to claim another in his long life. Will let his Alpha show slightly, his blue eyes flaring red in the dim lighting of his home as he pulled away.

Martin was not scared, however. He seemed fascinated. Reaching up to touch Will’s face, he marveled at the stubble of the Priest’s cheek. He studied those eyes before he whispered, “You’re an Alpha. But… not human, are you?” He didn’t know how or why he knew this, he just did.

“Yes, I am an Alpha. And no, I am not human…. Does that frighten you?” Will asked, licking his lips.

“It should. It really should, but it doesn’t,” Martin murmured honestly, before he leaned in for another kiss, initiating this one this time.

Will met his kiss tenderly, knowing he had to be gentle with the Omega, at least for now. Despite Martin’s courageousness in not being afraid at the moment, Will didn’t want to change that any time soon. So he kept the kisses slow, unhurried, and gentle. And when Martin opened his mouth to let Will’s teasing tongue in, both groaned. Martin tasted like ecstasy to Will, and he slowly, effectively devoured his mouth, kisses turning passionate, but still restrained. 

It was difficult though. Will’s Alpha wanted nothing better than to take and claim what it thought was theirs. Will could hardly blame him. But, he still remained gentle.

Cupping the back of Martin’s head, Will deepened the kiss, letting out a soft rumble as the Omega suddenly wound himself up into the Alpha’s lap. Wandering hands tugged in places and soon Will’s outer robes were discarded on the floor, along with Martin’s coat, and his sweater was rucked up, baring his soft stomach to Will’s touch. Martin could feel slick pool at his entrance and he whined as he rolled his hips against Will’s, feeling the rising heat burn wild within him. Will gentled him tenderly, his hands moving to settle on Martin’s hips, fingers lightly running circles on the exposed strip of skin above his pants. The kisses slowed to gentle nips and licks before Will pulled away and whispered, “Come, my darling. I want to have you in my bed if we continue.”


End file.
